


【Crowley/Aziraphale】三千年后

by indexmain



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indexmain/pseuds/indexmain
Summary: Three fragmentsOne tangerine dream





	【Crowley/Aziraphale】三千年后

一、紫色丝绒与清澈泳池

Aziraphale的双手被别在身后，紧紧地被紫色丝绒缠绕捆绑，动弹不得。他的双腿依附在Crowley的腰上，整个人软得像一颗牛奶棉花糖，不得不将背部靠在池岸维持重心，如同一艘小船被水托扶着，上下移动。

他被粼粼水波反射出的亮光闪了眼睛，抬起头来又被炽烈的太阳晒得目眩神迷。Crowley的汗水滴在他的锁骨里，一滴，两滴。

他靠近Crowley的脸，金色的细长瞳孔无限放大。他去吻恶魔薄薄的唇，如同采撷一颗汁水饱满的桃子。鼻尖，额头，无一不被天使饱满的舌尖宠幸。Crowley重重地咬了他脖子一口，留下一圈牙齿的痕迹，如同Crowley从未被掩饰过的，热烈又无尽的爱。

埋在体内的阴茎比夏日的气温还要热辣。随着Crowley的抽插，少许池水也跟着贪婪地涌了进去，带给Aziraphale过多的冲击与错觉。他能在这里与Crowley做上一整天，直到两个非人类的存在用人类的躯体筋疲力尽，彻底品尝轮回里阴暗的醉意。

Crowley怎么还不射？

天使的嘴唇有些干。终于结束后，Crowley游到漂浮着的充气小桌旁，取了一杯酒，用自己的嘴渡给Aziraphale。Aziraphale有些害羞地示意他解开丝带。Crowley打了一个响指，天使的双臂终于恢复了自由。

在Aziraphale走回房里冲洗身体之前，Crowley注意到他脖子上的痕迹再次消失了。

他又如同一张纯白的画布，展现在Crowley的眼前。

二、羞耻

与Crowley在一起之前，Aziraphale是没有“羞耻心”的概念的，原因是上帝未曾赋予他这般能力。

所以当Crowley打开浴室门，而Aziraphale下意识的夺过放在一旁的浴袍时，他被自己的这个举动小小的惊讶到了。在被Crowley掰开双腿的时候，他不自主地闭上了双眼。“我能感觉到了……”他轻轻地、紧张地说。

“感觉到什么？”Crowley问着，一边将自己压得更低。

“无花果的树叶……*”

“噢，”Crowley意会到了什么，“我能看到你脸红了。”

此刻的Aziraphale才真正地完全体会到作为一个人类的感觉。他们是共生的矛盾体，会在高兴时流泪，会在羞耻时兴奋，会在悲伤时露出笑容，会在自豪时三缄其口……人类。Aziraphale第一次体会到，作为天使的自己，情感是多么直白和单调。

不过有一个和他一样直白又单调地非人类存在陪他一起犯傻，也就足够了。

在床单被精液弄得一塌糊涂之后，Aziraphale终于被Crowley从云端带回了地面。

“欢迎来到人间。”

三、花园、野餐与旅行

“就在这里吧。”Aziraphale将提着的篮子放下，从里面取出方格花纹的野餐布铺放平整，随后又拿出酒杯与一盘樱桃。Crowley一直都是那副无所谓的样子，他一直对不要紧的事抱着得过且过的态度，只要Aziraphale开心，他也就会很开心。

“我们要不要讨论一下旅行的事？”

“光是伦敦一个地方的活儿就够得我头疼了，不要走太远，天使。”Crowley看着他，用手擦掉他嘴边残留的汁水。

“其实，我相信人类会处理好这些事情的。除非再来一场世界末日。” 

没有我们，世界依旧正常运转，光明下也依旧会有黑暗。

“这里很漂亮，”Crowley眺望着远方，“让我想起了在天堂的日子。”

整个山谷都被黄色的不知名小花覆盖着，没有高大的树木遮蔽视线，也没有到处乱飞、喧闹不已的鸽子，看起来暖融融的，就像梵高的画。

随后，他问道：“你想去哪里？”

Aziraphale拿出一本旅行图鉴：“你觉得这里怎么样……”

我想要去的地方……

云雨 山峰 太阳

草地 海洋 星光

在金色的新世界里

我们纵情欢笑

整日如此

**Author's Note:**

> *食下禁果后，亚当与夏娃明亮了双眼，发现自己赤身裸体，夏娃便用无花果树叶做了衣裙。如果有任何不严谨请原谅，都是因为我xjb写（。）


End file.
